Snowboarding is a recreational activity which combines certain aspects of skiing, surfing, and skateboarding. It is practiced on a laminated board slightly longer than a skateboard but smaller than a surfboard where two boot-binding fixtures are permanently installed approximately 30 cms from each other along the longitudinal axis of the snowboard and in a perpendicular or slightly oblique orientation in relation to this axis.
Snowboard boot-binding fixtures do not have any automatic release system as do ski-binding fixtures. The snowboard enthusiast does not wear any rigid footwear as in skiing, but boots that have a relatively supple upper structure allowing ankle and foot movement.
Skiers usually ride a ski lift wearing their skis for they can easily walk and maintain their balance when getting on the ski lift. Snowboarders, by contrast, cannot walk to a ski-lift pickup location with both feet bound to the snowboards. They usually scoot to it one foot bound to the board, the other free. It is, thus, customary for the snowboard to be held dangling from one foot only when riding the ski lift. This, however, is a very uncomfortable position since the snowboard is then unbalanced and tends to twist down the medial aspect of the board supporting foot, which may cause a painful eversion of the foot.
Thre has been many reports of snowboard enthusiasts falling off a ski-lift while attempting to attach a binding in flight.
Getting off a ski-lift with one foot attached to the snowboard and the other loose can be hazardous due to the precarious dangling position of the board. The rider would prefer to have both feet secured to the board when getting off the ski-lift, but for safety reasons, it would be advantageous if one foot could be quickly detached from the snowboard in case of mishap during landing.
It would also be advantageous to ride a snowboard down a slope with one foot fixedly bound to the board and the other free to engage or pull away from a releasable attachment.